Summer Romance
by x.Miss.Attention.Span.x
Summary: All Spencer's looking for is a sweet summer romance but sometimes u find wat u want in the most unexpected places. This summer will be different from any other... a !Spashley! fic
1. Vacation

**Vacation, Need a little sun to break up all the frustration, And turn it into love, Ain't nobody gonna tell us what we gonna do, Because today, it's up to me and you - Vacation by Vitamin C**

Spencer stared out the window at the passing streets as they drove into the city. Soon she could see the waves crashing far off on the beach and she longed to be out there, watching them, closer to the smashing white water that foamed at the edge of the endless blues and greens of the sea spreading out to meet the horizon. She remembered how the sand felt between her toes and the wind in her hair. She hadn't been to the beach in so long. Her brothers snored loudly, bringing her back to the reality that she was still stuck in the car as they drove to the hotel. Her brothers drooling on the others shoulder and the car door as they had the whole trip down. Spencer hadn't been so thrilled about this holiday but now they where almost there she was getting a little excited.

The Golden Palm hotel stood exceedingly tall and starch white before them, it's shady palm trees, golden sand and calm blue/green waters beautiful and enticing. Making it look like an amazing tropical paradise. Or that's how it'd all bee made to sound in the brochure and it wasn't far off too. Spencer opened the door and took a step outside onto the tidy stone path that lead up to the front doors and smiled. The sun was warm on her skin and the sea breeze swept over her and she could hear the waves lapping at the shore even from there. She started to get a good feeling, maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all. She walked lightly round to the back of the car to get her luggage to find her brothers stumbling out of their door.

"Ahhh, it's so bright!" one mumbled shading his eyes from the sun as a large suitcase was thrust upon him by his smirking father.

"Yes Glen, very well spotted" he laughed at his son and turned to get more bags out of the car "Here you go Spencer" Arthur kindly heaved Spencer's bag up over the kirb for her, placing it gently at her feet. She smiled thankfully and started dragging it grudgingly up to the hotel.

"Here let me help you with that" a firm black hand took a hold of her bag, she looked up to see her other brother smiling down at her.

"Thanks Clay" she gladly let him take it and stepped back to admire the hotel. As they entered through the large glass doors they came into a huge entrance room that went up three floors and was filled with brilliant white stairs and one wall almost covered in elevators with glass doors so you could watch the floor disapearing beneath you as you went up and looking down on the people getting smaller and smaller on the floor below. Spencer looked up uneasily at the elevators, she hated the ones with glass as she was afraid of heights.

"Come on, up here" Glen and Clay called to her from half way up the stairs and she quickly followed up to the desk as her parents checked in. Her mother handed her a key card and she trecked off to find her room, so glad that atleast this time she got a room to herself. No more sharing with her brothers which was a relief because Glen's room was always a pig sty. She looked up, the number was printed in gold on the door. 27, it matched the one on the key card. She slid it down into the slot and it swung open smoothly to reveal her room beyond. She walked in tiredly dumping her bag in the corner and collapsing back into the bed. She loved hotel rooms, they where always so clean with there neatly made beds and spotless floors and the little mini soaps and conditioners in the bathrooms. That is when you first came, by the end it was usually a compete mess and even as you left it was nothing like it had been at the begining. And then some poor lady came and cleaned it all up again for the next guests. She smiled and looked around. As she did a stunning brunette of about her age walked out of the bathroom, brown hair in wringlets dripping with water and only a towel wrapped around her wet body. Spencer swallowed hard not taking her eyes away from the girl but knowing she should do something, anything as the girl stared back at her with chocolate eyes and grinned.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked walking over towards her and Spencer blushed deeply trying to focus her eyes on the girls face and nothing... else about her. The dropelts of water rolled down her tanned body and dripped to the floor filling the silence untill Spencer finally spoke.

"I... uhh... Sorry there must have been a mix up I was told this was my room I'll just go down and tell them..." Spencer stuttered getting up of the bed and hurrying to grab her bag. The girl smiled at her as she sped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Spencer stopped with her back against the door to take a deep breathe before she could go any further. _'Wow..._' was all the could think _'she was... wow'_. She shook the thought from her head and quickly rose. She had to go get asighned a new room now, great. She walked back down the hall, to the desk at the front and a handsome boy with messy black hair grinned at her.

"Hey I'm Aiden!" he smiled shyly down at her stunned by this beautiful girl "welcome to The Golden Palm, what may I do for you today?" he asked politley.

"Hi, I just.. someone must have given me the wrong key card or something cos someone else is already in there so..." she stumbled over her words trying to get it out and trying not to think about the girl in the room as she did so. Aiden smiled and took her key card from her checking the system before looking back up and sighing.

"It must have been double booked come with me just a second please mam" he walked around the side to her and gestured for her to follow him as he started walking off but she stopped him.

"Don't call me mam, the names Spencer" she smiled at Aiden and he smiled back nervously under her gaze. As they reached the room again he knocked and they waited in akward silence for her to answer. The door swung open to reveal the brunette now dressed in a short denim skirt and large baggy, black shirt. She smiled when she saw Spencer swaying shyly behind Aiden, unsure of what to do.

"I thought you'd be back. And Aiden... hey" she smiled at him a little more confidentally as she waited in the door way.

"Ashley Davies" he sighed, obviously dreading their meeting "there's been a mix up with the rooms, as I'm sure you know. This is not your room, yours is a much bigger sweet, now if you just follow me I'll take you to your room. I'm sorry for the mix up" he finished formaly and stepped aside to allow her to leave. She picked up her bags and walked out the door stopping as she reached Spencer.

"And whats your name cutie?" she smiled, drawn in by Spencers vibrant blue eyes and sweet cherry red smile.

"Spencer, Spencer Carlin. Nice to mett you" she smiled back up at Ashley and her body tingled as they're eyes met and for a moment she couldn't look away. Ashley blushed, looking away and finally braking the eye contact.

"Well I'll see you around" she murmered and turned and walked away . Aiden hesitated before turning back to face Spencer.

"Sorry about that Spencer. I've gotta go but... I'll see you later?" he smiled hopefully and she nodded in reply.

"Yea, see ya..." she mumbled as she watched him go, chasing after Ashley who was already nearing the corner at the end of the hall. Spencer watched till they where both out of sight and then turned and wandered back into her room with her things. She was tired now from all the trudging back and forth and the long trip here. She collapsed back onto the bed happily. She closed her eyes and lay there trying to relax but she was to uncomfortable. There was something hard digging into her back. She sat up and looked down to find a small silver braclet. Hanging from it where many different guitar picks dangling delicatly from the silver chain and right at the end was a beautiful silver pick engraved with the name _'Ashley Davies' _and a small heart. Spencer smiled as she sat clutching the braclet before slipping it over her wrist, perfect. Now she had a reason to see Ashley again...


	2. Diary entry 1

Dear Diary,

We made it!! Finally, here we are on holiday, which is the first in quite a while really. The last time I remember coming to the beach was like… when I was in year 4 I think. That was one of the best summers ever. Mum actually let loose for a bit and I remember her and dad being so happy. Clay and me made that awesome sand castle and then Glen came and jumped on it. Which I guess is kind of funny now but I remember crying for ages. And I remember a girl coming and comforting me and building me a new sand castle. We became best friends that summer and then I never saw her again, the little girl the pigtails of brown curls and whose nose crinkled up ever time she smiled.

Well this summer is different but still I know it's going to be good. I just have this feeling…. Oh and I met this cute guy called Aiden who works at the hotel. He seemed really nice, though I think he had a bit of a history with the brunette who.. oh I didn't tell you already. There was a mix up with my room when I first came here. There was this chick already in here, but it turned out it was just a stuff up in the system and she was taken to her actual room and I haven't seen her since. Her name's Ashley, Ashley Davies. It's weird but when I saw her… I don't know. It was like she was so familiar and her eyes, she had the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

I've decided this summer I'm looking for love! You know, those summer flings people talk about. Those wonderful summer romances that last as long as the perfect weather and then you go back home and summer ends and it's just a beautiful memory. I want a thrilling summer romance, in fact I wouldn't mind one with that Aiden guy from the front desk. Talk about cute!!

Well I'd better be going to bed now, I've got a big day ahead. I haven't been down to the beach yet and I so have to check out the pool here. Glen wants me to play basket ball with him and I have a lot of flirting to do as well. I can't wait for tomorrow!! I'll write again soon,

Love Spencer


	3. She's so high

**'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me**

**First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything – She's so high by Kirt Nilsen **

Next morning Spencer woke to the sound of her ring tone going of and scrambled blindly out of bed to find it. Finally after searching through most of her luggage she found it on her bedside table and squinted at the screen trying to make out the what it said. It was a text message from her mother:

'Meet us in the dining area at 10 for breaky, love mum'

She sighed and rolled over to look at the clock, it was a quater to 10 already. She lept out of bed and ran to go get in the shower and get ready for breakfast and maybe she'd make it in time.

"Spencer, we thought maybe you'd slept in like Glen" her mother looked up and smiled as she saw Spencer heading towards them. Spencer glared as she stumbled to the table.

"Glen's sleeping in?" she moaned as she looked through the different cereal for one she liked and settled on the Coco pops, pouring her self a large bowl, much to her mothers disaproval "Why couldn't I sleep in" she mumbled sleepily as she tried her best to get her spoon all the way from her bowl to her mouth. The cereal was dry in her mouth and she could hardly chew it as she searched the room with her eyes. The room was full of people by now, most well dressed and most over the age of 20 all enjoying their breakfast og bacon and eggs benadict and much more than her usual jam toast. She sighed and went back to her coco pops when someone set the milk down on the table next to her. She looked up to see Aiden's bright smile as he poured her milk.

"I believe you'll be wanting this. It's a little dry without milk" he kindly placed the milk on her table incase she wanted anymore and turned to leave but stopped at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Aiden, what are you doing around 12?" she asked and he turned back to face her grinning happily "Wanna meet by the pool for a swim?" she casually added. He nodded, not even able to speak and wandered off to get ready. As soon as he was gone Spencer was in fits of giggles, she wasn't sure why. Maybe because she hadn't been dating for a while and was just getting back into the game. She'd never left a guy speechless before though. Her mother was knowingly smiling at her now and she just smiled back politley and finished her cereal quickly to run back to her room and get ready. She pulled on her bikini and after much debate finally slipped on a gorgeous sundress her mother gave her that she'd never really worn before. She was ready... for a summer romance.

Spencer walked happily over to the pool with a bounce in her step. She was a little early but she didn't mind waiting. As she reached the pool side she saw her, Ashley. Laying in the sun in a small blue bikini, her skin glistening with water and her hair dripping wet just like when they'd first met the day before and Spencer couldn't move. Yesterday came flooding back to her and she tried to push all thoughts of the stunning girl aside but could not. She took a seat, draping her towel over the back of the chair and waited but she couldn't take her eyes off of her. She could see Clay over the other side of the pool chatting to a cute girl with black frizzy hair and a kind smile and she tried to watch them happily but out of the corner of her eye she was watching Ashley, lying lazily in the warm rays of the sun and pushing down her sun glasses to glance around. Spencer looked away as Ashley's eyes glanced over her and looked around for something else to do while she waited.

"Hey, someone looks gorgeous" came a voice from above her. '_yeah she does doesn't she..._' she thought to herself and almost muttered it aloud when she was pulled from her trance by the realisation of who it was. She looked up at Aiden with his tanned chest showing and wearing a pair of worn board shorts, towel slung over his shoulder. He sat down next to her grinning.

"Oh hey Aiden" she smiled but her thoughts where else where at the moment. He watched her every move as she yawned, stretching up towards the heavens and flipped back her blonde hair. She was hot and he wanted her. He edged closer, smoothly slipping his arm around her casually and Spencer looked back at him unsure of what to do.

"Uhh... do you wanna go for a swim?" she asked quickly rising up and looking over to see a scowling Ashley glaring at Aiden angily, Aiden agreed and she pulled of her sun dress to reveal her red bikini. She always felt so bare in her swimmers, she crossed her arms across her stomach clasping her sides and trying her hide as much of her skin as possible. She felt a pair of hands on her waist, brushing her skin lightly. Her thoughts turned emidiatly to someone but she new it wasn't them.

"Are we gunna swim, or was that just an excuse to take of your dress?" Aiden whispered from behind and he was so close she could feel his breathe on her ear and she shivered as a sick feeling grew in her stomach. As she tried to think of what to do she herd a splash and was soon dripping with water. Aiden immediatly let go shaking the water out of his ravern hair angrily. Spencer looked down to see Ashley in the pool, grinning up at her. Everyone else around was glaring at her angrily but no-one said anything and Spencer wondered why. She smiled back though, she just couldn't help but grin madly like an idiot at the sight of Ashley's sweet smile directed at her. She sat down on the edge and slipped into the water.

"Aiden, aren't you coming?" she asked innocently but so glad that Ashley had gotten him to stop. She swam over towards Ashley, gliding through the crystal clear water and bobbed next to her in the ripples caused by her entrance.

"We really have to stop meeting when I'm hardly dressed and dripping wet" Ashley smiled at her gladly. and held out her hand "We've never been properly introduced, I'm Ashley". Spencer took her hand gatefully and shook it, gripping tightly.

"Spencer" she smiled quickly pulled her hand away as she realised how long she'd been holding it for "you wanna swim with us?" she asked, hoping Ashley would say yes. Aiden dove in and swam over, putting his arm around Spencer and pulling her in towards him while keeping eye contact with Ashley the whole time, smiling. She grimaced and faked a smile back at him.

"Actually, you know I think I'm gunn head back up to my room for a bit. See you later Spencer" Ashley looked Spencer in the eyes, mesmorised by there brilliant blue for a moment till she looked away and swam back towards the pull edge. Spencer pouted sadly as she watched her go. What was it with those two?

"Aiden! Why did you have to do that?" she sighed as Ashley grabbed her towel and looked back longingly at her. Spencer offered her a small smile and turned back to Aiden angrily.

"What? I didn't do anything. You dont really wanna know her anyway!" he growled. _Why does she care about Ashley anyway? She's just a stuck up bitch who lead guys on and then turned them down...' _he thought to himself, upset by her behavior. He just didn't get it. Spencer faced away from him and started towards the edge of the pool.

"I don't know what it is between you two but I'll decided who I do and do not want to know and I want to know her. I'll see you later Aiden" she shouted back over her shoulder as she heaved herself out of the pool and onto the hot cement. Aiden stood in the pool with the water up to his neck and watched as she took her towel and ran off after Ashley. She had no idea where Ashley's room was and reached the lobby to see Ashley going up in the lift, looking out through the glass to the lobby beyond. She looked down and saw Spencer below, sadly watching her go as the elevator went up to where she could not longer see her. Spencer stood below and sighed heavily. She hoped she'd atleast see her again sometime soon, she had to give her back her braclet! She turned and started heading towards the stairs when a familiar face ran out of the stair well and down toward her. Ashley grinned as she reached her and stopped awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Do you want to come up to my room? I believe I have something that belongs to you" Spencer asked shyly and Ashley nodded happily, taking Spencers hand and racing up the stairs dragging Spencer along behind her, not that Spencer minded at all. She was too busy trying to figure out what this strange feeling she was getting was. It was like electric every time Ashley touched her and her heart wouldn't stop beating. But maybe that was just all the running... it had to be that!


	4. Such Great Heights

**They wont see us waving from such great heights**

**Come down now, they'll say**

**but everything looks perfect from far away**

**come down now, but we'll stay**

**Such Great Heights – The Postal Service**

"It's just up here, number-" Spencer said as they walked to her room but Ashley cut her off giggling and Spencer looked back at her confused.

"27, I remember. Very well" she smiled at Spencer, taking in her beauty. She watched her tucking a golden lock of hair behind her ear and her blue eyes shone like diamonds. Spencer couldn't help but notice the brunettes eyes all over her and blushed, quickly pulling out her key card and opening the door to let them in. She walked over to the bedside table and opened up a small wooden bow enlaiden with a golden heart with a small key on her necklace. Ashley's bracelet lay amongst an aray of treasures including a small shell that glistened all the colours of the rainbow and it caught Ashley's eye. It seemed familiar some how but she wasn't sure why.

"Here you go" Spencer said abruptly closing the box and snapping Ashley back to reality "you bracelet!" she smiled and slipt it onto Ashley's wrist. Being that close to her she could smell the sweet smell of violets and rose and some other unkown flower. She stopped to take it in, it was all so familiar.

"Well umm... take a seat" Spencer finally broke the silence pointing to the bed and sitting down herself. Ashley sat next to her closely and they started to talk. About where they where from, back home, family, friends, hobbies and music untill hours flew by and still Spencer didn't want her to go. It was like they'd always been friends and just hadn't seen each other for a while and now they where just catching up.

"Oh crap, I said I'd meet my family for dinner. You wanna come?" Spencer asked hopefully and she stood up and grabbed her coat. Ashley watched her patiently and smiled as she rushed to get ready for dinner, fixing her hair and putting on her gorgeous sun dress again, as her mother would love to see her wearing it.

"Ummm... sure. My dad is busy tonight so other wise I'd be eating alone" Ashley shrugged casually but she really couldn't wait to meet Spencer's family, see where she came from and hear all those embarrising stories, she loved to see Spencer blush. Spencer finished making sure she looked good and grabbed Ashley's arm pulling her along as she rushed out of the room and down the stairs. It was already starting to get dark and the stair well was dark as shadows creeped up the violet walls in the dim light. Spencer turned to make sure Ashley was still behind her to find herself milimetres away from her face. She could feel her warm breathe on her face and smell the flowery aroma again that was intoxicating but in a good way. In a comforting way that made Spencer feel safe and the sudden rush of feelings made Spencer dizzy and uneasy.

"Glen stop flirting and come over here" his mother called out as he stood trying to chat up a tall blonde in the corner and he sighed heavily before telling her goodbye and he'd definetly see her later. He walked grumpily back over to the table and took a seat next to Clay. They wheren't allowed to start till Spencer got there so they could say grace and he was impatient, he was hungry!!

"Spencer! Where have you been? Im starving!" he pouted as his sister walked over but when he saw the brunette walking along behind her his frown turned quickly to a smile "but I can see you where with a friend so I forgive you, don't worry" he smiled at the girl as she raised her eye brows, almost laughing and took a seat next to Spencer.

"Gee, thanks Glen. Everyone this is Ashley. Ashley this is my mother, my father and my brothers Glen and Clay" she went around the table introducing everyone politly as her mother would have expected and the got ready to say grace. Ashley looked around confused as everyone had there eyes closed but her. Spencer took her hand and she blushed slightly until Glen took her other hand and she realised what they where doing and quickly closed her eyes as they said grace.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Ashley and Spencer, your wearing your cute little sundress. It looks good on you" she smiled proudly at her daughter and then began to eat. Ashley raised her eyes at Spencer and Spencer just giggled and started to eat to. Glen was digging in and almost finished already and Spencer just took small mouthfuls lost in thought as she ate. Ashley looked around and smiled at this perfect, normal family she was dining with.

"Well, we're gunna head off down. Good night all" Spencer said gladly as she pulled her chair out and stood up, walking over to kiss her mother and father on the cheek each. Ashley followed suit, standing up and smiling to everyone before following Spencer out and to the stair well where she was waiting for her on the bottom step. She looked up as Ashley came up to her and her eyes sparkled at the sight of her.

"So where to now?" Spencer asked up to her as Ashley stood over her looking down. She took a step toward her reaching out her hand for Spencer to take, before pulling her up and leading her off up the stairs. Spencer followed wondering where on earth they where going, but it seemed Ashley had been here before so she trusted her and let her take her up hundreds of flights of stairs untill she was so tired she collapsed on a step and sat down, giving up.

"Holly cow! How much further is it? What ever it is..." Spencer whined looking up at Ashley and pouting sadly, giving her the puppy dog eyes "How are you not even tired?!" she asked bewhildered. Ashley grinned proudly and stood tall, showing off her gorgeous figure and flexing her muscles (which where quite small infact, but bigger than Spencer's muscles, or lack there or). Spencer raised her eye brows comicly, giggling at Ashley.

"Well after many summers of coming up here I'm pretty fit" she winked at Spencer and picked her up, slinging her over her shoulder "Come on, it's only a few more levels up". Spencer flailed trying to get Ashley to let her down, but soon gave up and let her carry her to the top. She watched the stairs disapearing behind her as they asended higher.

"Now close your eyes, It's ok I wont let you go, I wont let anything happen to you" Ashley whispered and the blonde scrunched up her eyes closed, gripping around Ashley tighter, though she did trust her she was just nervous. Her hands brushed on the soft material of Ashley's shirt and the soft locks of her hair and she smiled because she could smell that familiar scent again and it made her feel safe. Soon she felt the air around her was colder and she could here birds far off and the light slowly disapeared behind them. Ashley set her down on her feet and slowly turned her, her arms still wrapped around her waist, not letting go as she'd promised.

"Now open your eyes" Ashley's voice sounded so close and she could feel hot breath on her ear and it tickled. She slowly opened her eyes and sighed at the sight before her. In the dim light of the almost set sun to the right she could see the beach miles below and a beautiful star lit sky and a waxing moon and the city spreading out to the right, it's little lights shining and twinkling. She turned back to look at Ashley wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Wow, it's beautiful" she gasped. They sat down on the edge, dangling their legs over the edge and with the cool evening breeze wisping through their hair and they talked and talked into the night and it all seemed so familiar...

_"look at all the little fishy's below us" Spencer giggled watching them swim through the wavering blue water below. Her toes skimmed the water below as she swung her legs dangling over the edge of the dock and she turned to her friend. The small brunette smiled and her nose crinkled the way it always did. She remembered the previous night when she'd sat up on the top of the hotel with her new best friend of this summer and they'd looked out at the stary sky. They could see her mother down below and waved happily but Spencer's mother was frantintically calling to them._

_"Come down, now!" she shouted worridley but her daughter shook her head and turned back to the brunette clasping her hand and smiling. From up here, verything just looked to perfect. But they'd have to go home soon and leave the beach, and this small slice of blissful paradise and **Her**. She'd have to go back to school, to the hell of year four in small town Ohio and leave her best friend in the world._


	5. Diamond eyes

**Hey rise and shine**

**And open up your eyes**

**To give this world some colour**

**Shine on diamond eyes**

**Separate the space**

**Between love and lies**

**Diamond eyes by Hawthorne Heights**

Ashley could see the sun rising in the distance and the clouds turned from grey to light gold against the soft pink sky. She smiled and turned to Spencer who lay sleeping beside her on the roof top. She still couldn't believe they'd stayed up there so long, talking for hours till finally it was so late that it was early and they where both so tired they ended up falling asleep up there. She reached her hand out to lightly touch Spencer's cheek and as her fingers ran over her cheek she smiled in her sleep. '_you look so serine just lying there, fast asleep_' Ashley thought to herself as she watched her sleeping, but they'd probably better go.

"Spencer" Ashley whispered and Spencer only grunted in reply, not wanting to wake from her dream of long past memories. She shook her arm gently but still she would not wake and Ashley smiled to herself as she softly shook her again.

"Come on Spencer, open up those gorgeous eyes of yours for the world to see" Ashley grinned and Spencer slowly opened them to reveal her stunning blue eyes, sparkling like diamonds in the early morning light. Ashley was hooked by them as they watched her happily.

"You think they're gorgeous?" Spencer slurred still half asleep but she was smiling and starting to sit up. Ashley laughed and started to stand, offering Spencer her hand pulling her up so she was centimetres away from her, staring right into their deep blue abyss.

"Yes Spencer, now come on we'd better go. I don't think we're supposed to be sleeping on the roof, that's why they give us rooms" Ashley said and started walking back over to the door, expecting Spencer to let go but she didn't and they walked hand in hand to the door and started heading down the stairs. Ashley watched Spencer out of the corner of her eye the whole way back to her room but Spencer never looked her way and Ashley sighed, what had she been thinking? Spencer smiled to herself, thinking of Ashley and the night they'd spent up on the roof. She didn't have a shot with her though, she was upper class and a stunning beauty at that, she refused to look at her the whole way back to her room but no matter what she did, she couldn't get the brunette beside her out of her head. They walked down the hall slowly wishing the night had never ended, but it had. Ashley stopped outside Spencer's door and Spencer sighed trying to think of something to prolong it jusst for that bit longer.

"Hey how come I never walk you to your room? Come on..." Spencer smiled starting to pull Ashley off, back to the stair well but she wouldn't budge. Spencer looked back confused at her strange behavior as suddenly Ashley didn't look happy as usual but a strange expression came over her face.

"Nah. I... I'll see you later" she hugged Spencer goodbye and rushed off without another word leaving Spencer speachless, confused and sad to see her go. She ran her fingers through the golden locks of her hair in thought before turning to enter her room. It was already so early there was no point in going back to sleep so she lay on her bed listening to music in boredom till it was time for breakfast. Maybe she'd see Ashley down there and she'd explain why she'd left in a rush with a very good reasonable explanation and it would all be fine.. Spencer always did have an overactive imagination. Quickly chnaging into jeans and an old shirt she rushed out of her room and down the stairs to where the dining area was. She stood on the edge scanning the area for where her family was sitting and just in case Ashley was down there, she wasn't any where to be seen though. She sat down at an empty table, sinking lower in her chair till someone placed a plate infront of her with a piece of jam toast. She looked up to see Aiden smiling at her.

"Sorry about the other day?" he offered nervously but she shook her head and smiled.

"It's okay" she mumbled "forget it". In truth, she'd completley forgot him since the pool she hadn't thought of him at all. Spending time with Ashley she hadn't thought about anything else much at all but the brunette. She sighed, watching the piece of toast sitting on her plate and trying not to cringe.

"Well... aren't you going to eat it?" he asked her and she realised he was still there.

"Oh, yea..." she nodded hastily and picked it up, taking a bite and forcing a smile "Mmmmm... Thanx Aiden" she mumbled through her mouthful of toast. He grinned happily down at her as she swallowed the first mouthful.

"Good. Well, maybe I'll see you around?" he called back as he wondered off to check on some other people. As soon as he was gone she took the toast and surupticiously slipped it into the bin on the way to the cereal. '_yuck_' She hated toast and especially jam!! Ever since she was four years old she wouldn't eat it, only cereal like coco pops and special K. As she stood at the cereal table she could feel a presence behind her, standing so close she could feel their breath on the back of her neck. She turned slowly looking back at the person behind her.

"Cereal?" Ashley offered her a bowl of coco pops with a smile. Spencer took it happily and rather hungrily and sat at a near by table with her, digging in. _'Mmmm.. My favourite'_ she thought to herself as she took another bite

**I'm sorry this isn't very long and also that it's taken forever for me to post it. I know I hate it when other people don't finish their stories so I'll try and finish this one but Im sorry if it takes me a while. I've been quite busy latley and consumed with other things!!**

** 3 x.x.SoN.x.x**


	6. Picture Of You

**Pictures of you**

**Pictures of me**

**Remind us all of what we used to be**

**_Pictures of you - The Last Goodnight_**

Spencer smiled as she remembered her breakfast with Ashley. How she new exactly what Spencer wanted for breakfast, it felt like deja vu as she handed her the bowl and gave her a confident smile. Spencer couldn't help but laugh at all of her jokes, even the terrible ones, maybe it was just Ashley's charm. She looked up as she felt someone standing over her to find herself sitting in her fathers shadow as he watched her.

"Hey kido, we missed you at breakfast this morning" he sat down on the bench next to her, relaxing in the cool shade of the tree which towered over them both. The park was quiet and cool even in the mid day heat. Spencer smiled, she'd completley forgotten about breakfast with her family every morning.

"Sorry, I woke up early and I couldn't get back to sleep so I just went down and had an early breakfast. With Ashley, that friend I brought to dinner last night..." she felt a little guilty because her mother had probably been worried about her, not hearing from her since last night and all. That was why they had breakfast every morning and dinner everynight since they wheren't staying in rooms very close to each other this vacation. Finally Spencer had some indipendance and she was enjoying every minute of it.

"It's okay, we just wanted to check you where okay is all. Hope you get a better nights sleep tonight, huh?" he answered his daughter reasuringly and gave her a tight hug "It's nice to see Ashley again. Well, I'll see you at dinner then" he got up wearily and walked back in the direction of the exit to the small park. He'd known that off course that's where Spencer would have gone, somewhere nice and quiet where she could think.

"See ya dad" she called out after him as she sat watching him go. She was lucky to have such a kind, understanding and caring father as him and she knew it. But now that she thought about it, what did he mean by see Ashley **again**? She shook the thought, he probably just ment her seeing Ashley again since yesterday and she was glad about that too. After last nights goodbye she was starting to think maybe Ashley was sick of hanging out with her already. She bit her lip as the the thought crossed her mind and her finger nails dug into her skin leaving marks as she gripped her thighs nervously trying not to think exactly what she couldn't help but think about the brunette. 'W_ay out of my league..._'

Ashley tucked the photo back into her pillow case where it was kept by her consantly and slipped out of her room to see a certain girl she couldn't stand to be away from any longer. The hallways where empty as she walked swiftly down toward Spencers room. It was a gorgeous day outside, warm and sunny, the perfect day for the beach. Maybe she'd ask Spencer to go for a swim with her and the could have lunch and sun bake and make sand castles... where did that last thought come from?!? Ashley almost laughed out loud to herself as she thought it and quickened her pace to reach Spencer's room. The door was laready slightly ajar as she reached it and she knocked loudly before entering '_Wouldn't want what happened that first day to happen again in reverse roles... who am I kidding, I'd love it_' she smiled and closed the door behind her and looked around the dimly lit room.

"Spencer?" she asked cautiously as she walked round past the bed "god you could use some light in here" she said, pulling open the blinds dramatically to reveal an empty room. She sighed and flopped onto the bed boredly and disapointed. Light now filled the room almost blinding her as she had been out of the hotel since yesterday or this morning technically. She sat down on Spencer's bed, taking in her sweet fragrance which still lingered there, clinging to the sheets. She soft, subtle smell of sweet violet and the gentle essence of rose that was strong and delicious but not over powering. Ashley smiled to herself at this all to familiar smell as she looked around the room in boredom. She rolled over to see the little wooden box on Spencer's bedside table and sat up to perr inside. She reached in and ran her hand acros Spencer's many hidden treasure's till she stopped at a delicate shell that shone a beautiful array of colours on it's pearly surface inside. She picked it up and traced the patteren lines of colour delicatley with her finger as she smiled. It was such a pretty little shell, an intricate and fragile beauty. A part of the ocean itself sitting in the palm after having traveled who knows how far through the water, in the sand and then around in Spencer's little wooden box.

"Ashley, what are you doing?". Ashley looked up at the sound of the voice to see Spencer's father standing in the door way and watching her with a small smile creeping across his face. She quickly placed the little shell back intside the wooden box and stood up to adress him.

"Oh.. I was just.. I was looking for Spencer, you haven't seen her by any chance have you?" Ahsley asked as she looked up at him nervously, feeling like she'd just been caught in the act, though the act of what she wasn't sure. He gave her a weak smile and sighed as he took a seat on the bed.

"I was hoping she was with you actually. I'm looking for her too, I havent seen her since about early miday in the park" he answered, his brow furrowed with worry. Spencer wouldn't disapear this long without telling someone where she was going, this wasn't like her at all. He looked up at Ashley and seeing the worry in her deep brown eyes tried to give her a reasuring smile. She walked round to the other side of the bed and towards the door.

"Well thanks anyway Mr C. Bye..." She bid him farewell and slipped out the door, hurrying down the hall while trying to think where Spencer would go. She ran up the stairs, sprinting so hard every breathe felt sharp claws scratching at her throat. She reached the top, bursting out the door and onto the roof, looking around frantically but Spencer wasn't there. She tried to think, where could she have gone? She'd only known Spencer a couple of days, she had no idea where she'd go, what places she knew...

_"The sun is setting. Your mum will get worried, you'd probably better go" Ashley whispered as they sat on the dock in the fading sunlight. Spencer turned to her, the orange sun reflected in her bright blue eyes, and she smiled and leant in towards her, to rest her head on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley watched her closely and squeezed her hand reasurringly as Spencer stared out at the ocean._

_"I din't wanna go home, I don't wanna leave you Ash. Your my best friend" Spencer mumbled back as she buried her face in Ashley's shoulder, moving closer to her. Ashley put her arm around the small blonde girl beside her._

_"We'll see each other again. I'll always be right here, when ever you need me. Just promise you'll come back here one summer" the brunette replied camly, stroking Spencer's hair with her free hand "here" she reached into her pocket and fished out a delicate shell, it's pearly inside shone all the colours of the rainbow as the last of the sunlight shone over it's surface. She pressed the shell into Spencer's palm and closed her fingers around it._

_"But it's your favourite shell, you said you where going to thread it onto a necklace one day so you could wear it round your neck and..." but Ashley silenced her._

_"Give it back to me when we see each other again. But till then, keep it always" she smiled and hugged the blonde one last time before Spencer sadly rose to her feet and walked back towards the end of the dock and the shore "goodbye" Ashley whispered and Spencer turned back to look at her with a smile._

_"But not really goodbye, because I'll see you again" Spencer replied and Ashley nodded reasuringly, watching her walk back to the edge of the beach. Spencer looked back once last time to see the lone silouette sitting on the edge of the dock with her feet dangling over the edge._

The sun was already setting low in the sky as Ashley made her way down to the beach. She had a feeling, just a gut feeling, that Spencer would be down on the dock. As she ran down the rough path she could hear the waves lapping at the shore and the soft coar of the sea gulls over head. She didn't know why she was so sure Spencer would be here, it made no sense at all. She side and pushed through till she reached the edge of the beach and looked out. She smiled to herself as she saw the lone silouette of a girl sitting on the edge of the dock, legs dangling over the edge and feet draging through the water as she looked out at the setting sun. She ran down across the sand dunes, slowing to a jog as she reached the dock till she sat down next to the blonde. Spencer looked up in suprise, smiling gladly as she saw it was Ashley sitting down beside her.

"How did you know?" Spencer whispered, turning to Ashley so she could see the orange sunlight reflected in her bright blue eyes. Ashley reached out to squeeze her hand and couldn't help but smile as her hand tingled at Spencer's warm touch. And then she said something, she had no idea why or where it came from.

"I'll always be right here, when ever you need me" she whispered back. Spencer nodded, moving closer to lean her head on Ashley's shoulder. It felt so comfortable, so normal and so familiar Spencer could have fallen asleep there.

**I'm so sorry, I know it's been AGES since I updated!! SO I tried to make this a long one. Anyway, I'm on holidays now so hopefully that'll mean lots more updates :)**


	7. Goodnight And Go

**Why'd you have to be so cute?**

**It's impossible to ignore you**

**Must you make me love so much?**

**It's bad enough we get along so well**

**Say goodnight and go...**

**_Goodnight and Go - Imogean Heap_**

Ashley smiled down at Spencer as the golden light of the setting sun caught in her hair and set a soft glow across her face. She ran her fingers through the girls soft blonde hair and leant down to kiss her forehead, the same time Spencer looked up to smile at her. Ashley froze, her face centimetre's from Spencer's, so close she could feel Spencer's breath on her lips. Spencer smiled up at her leaning in towards her till there lips gently brushed each others, kissing her softly. Ashkey smiled into the kiss, reaching her hand up to cup Spencer's face in her hand and feel her soft skin beneath her finger tips. Spencer didn't want to pull away, to have to say something, to explain herself. She just wanted the kiss to linger, to sit there in the setting sun with her fingers tangled in Ashley's hair and with her lips against her own, kissing her till the last of the light had faded and the sun had sunken below the horizon and deep into the depths of the ocean. But soon Ashley pulled away, her chocolate brown eyes locked on Spencer's blue ones, searching for answers inside them. Spencer was silent, Ashley was silence and soon the day was fading to night and the world to black and no-one had yet said a word.

"You dad, was looking for you. You should really go find him, he'll be worried sick" Ashley whispered as she remembered why she'd been down looking for Spencer. The moment she'd found her, the moment their lips had locked, her brain had gone into melt down and the emergency sign was falshing 'look out, look out. Ashley's on Spencer overload' as that was all that was running through her mind at the time 'Spencer, Spencer, Spencer'. She swallowed loudly as she watched Spencer rise to her feet, not sure whether to be happy that Spencer had kissed her because for that she was over joyed, or bewhildered at the behavior of this girl she'd thought she had no chance with, or just aprehensive as to what would happen next. So she said nothing as she watched Spencer fade into the night till finally as she was left alone on the dock in endless black the soft words escaped her lips.

"Wow... goodnight"

* * *

The resturant was filled with people and buzzing with noise as Spencer sat boredly playing with her food. Paula watched her daughter worriedly, her forehead wrinkling in a frown at her odd behavior ever since they came to this hotel. Maybe it was just summer or growing up. Just some teenage thing and there was nothing to be worried about, but then maybe it wasn't. Spencer had hardly eaten a thing, thinking about Ashley ment her heart was racing a million miles an hour, she was consatnly distracted and the butterflies in her stomach put her of eating. Finally her father got up and walked over to pay the bill as everyone collected up their things to leave. Spencer tiredly slipped her coat back on and headed towards the door, tonight had been a long night. She walked out into the warm night air and waited by the car till her parents finally came out. Clay and Glen had already left together and Spencer cringed at the thought of the silent drive home. Because silence led to thinking and thinking always led to Ashley. She climbed into the backseat, doing up her seatbelt and waiting for the car to go. The streets blurred past as dark sidewalks by dark sidwalks lit by dim orange street lights rolled by and Spencer couldn't help but think. Kissing Ashley replayed in her head over and over as she sat in the car on the long drive home. Her fingers gently brushing over Ashley's soft cheek and entangling themselves in her wavy brown hair. The brunettes tonned body brushing up against hers as she pulled Spencer closer. And the electric feeling every time they touched, each time their lips seperated for a second and collided again. Spencer swallowed, starting to feel sick as the butterflies in her stomach seemed to get more and more hyperactive with each thought of Ashley. And then they where there, back at the hotel as her mother told her softly to get out of the car now honey, they where back. She already knew there was no point trying to get to sleep tonight, it would be a long night awake with thought of a certain stunning burnette and a sunset kiss that seemed to last longer each time she replayed it in her head. She stepped out onto the pavement and followed her parents round to the front door of the hotel. The only sound was that of the soft echoe of their shoes upon the hard ground as they walked. 

"Spencer" her father stopeed her as they went to spilt and go their seperate ways at the stairs "before you go to bed there's something I want to show you" he whispered as her mother departed up to their room with a small smile in her daughters direction, blowing her a kiss before she disapeared up the stair well. Spencer looked up at her father curiously, waiting for him to continue impatiently. She felt so heavy and tired even though at the same time she felt so awake she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Arthur reached into the pocket of his pnats, fishing out a small leather wallet that looked old and rather worn. He pulled out two photo's and pressed them into the palm of her hand before planting a kiss on her forehead and retreating back after her mother tiredly. Spencer looked down at the photo, it was of two young girls. One she recognised intsantly as herself back when she wore her blonde hair in two cute pigtails with red ribbons tied in bows around them. The other was familiar two though it jump out at her who it was. The girl had wavy brown hair tied back in a high pony tail with a few whisps hanging down infront of her chocolate brown eyes and her nose wrinkled in a huge grin as she stood linking hands with Spencer. She turned the photo over to see small writing scribbled in slightly smudged blue ink: 'Spencer with Ashley at Harpers bay'. Spencer turned the photo back over, running her fingers over it's smooth surface in shock as she stared Ashley's young face, at her sweet innocence that was long lost.

"Ashley..."


	8. Hanging By A Moment

**A/N: this a special HAPPY BIRTHDAY update for tmacluver, happy B'day and hopes it is/was/will be an awesome one! I dunno where you live or if there's time difference or anything so I hope I'm posting this ON your B'day but yea :) **

**ENJOY!! **

**

* * *

**

**I'm falling even more in love with you **

**I'm letting go of all I've held onto **

**I'm standing here until you make my move **

**Just hanging by a moment here with you **

**_Hanging By A Moment - Lifehouse_ **

Spencer slipped the photo into the pocket of her jacket and walked towards the stairs, quickening her pace till she was sprinting up them. Stair by stair, climbing to the top till she burst out on the roof top to find still black night stretching up past the horizon. Sitting on the edge, she dangled her feet over the edge as she looked down on the dark beach under the cover of night and sighed heavily. There was no Ashley here, she had no idea where her room was. Maybe now wasn't the time to see her anyway, she was too confused to know what to do or what to say. Her hand absent mindedly found their way to her lips, touching where the brunette had softly kissed. Spencer shook her head, what had she done? Now Ashley would probably never speak to her and every conversation they did have would be awkward, followed by and awkwarder silence when they had nothing left to say. Finally she stood back up and reluctantly headed back towards her room and the sleepless night ahead.

* * *

"Ashley honey, look I know I promised we could do something to day but I have this big concert coming up and... I'm sorry.." Raife rambled on before his daughter cut him off.

"It's okay dad, I don't really feel like doing anything today anyway, good luck with the concert and I'll talk to you later, k?" she replied tiredly before hanging up her mobile and burying her head back under her pillow. She just didn't want to wake up this morning, she wanted to go back to sleep. Dreams weren't her reality but god she wished they where. As she lay her head back down, the pillow overhead blocking out all light, she felt something cold and smooth under her right cheek. With a groan Ashley lifted the pillow and her head back up to look down. It was an old photo, the one she always kept under her pillow of her and Spencer at the beach so many summers ago. With one last lingering glance at the old photo of the grinning pair she finally decided maybe it was time to get up now, being 11:48am and all. She wanted to see Spencer again and she wanted to know if she really meant it but more than anything else, she wanted her best friend back. She'd known it was her the moment the blonde had walked into her hotel that first day, her innocent blue eyes shining brightly up at her. There was no mistaking Spencer Carlin, no matter how she'd tried to convince herself it couldn't be her, that same girl from years ago. But there she was, the same accepting, sweet, naive girl she'd always been. Though older and now drop dead gorgeous. The brunette sighed heavily as she pulled a crinkled black shirt over her head. And with one last check in the mirror to make sure her hair looked ok she slipped the photo into her pocket and exited the room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Ashley, _

_I'm writing to inform you that I am truly sorry for the mistake I made last night. It was much to bold and..._

Spencer sighed, scrunched the piece of paper up into a small, hard ball much to viciously than was necessary and threw it into the now overflowing waste bin beside her. It was much to formal, more than formal it was just plain ridiculous. When she wrote, as corny as it sounded, she had to pour the words straight from her heart and onto the paper. If only she knew what was in her heart. She'd been thinking about it all night and was still unsure. She'd wanted to kiss Ashley but when she did it she suddenly lost all confidence in her feelings. What if she was misreading them? Or even worse, miss reading Ashley's. When she'd looked deep into her soft chocolate brown eyes she thought she'd seen something, but had she. Finally decided Spencer's pen hit the paper. And it wrote and it wrote and finally she finished a copy with out scrunching up her nose or the paper, it was perfect, it was exactly what she wanted to say and exactly how she felt. Pushing the piece of paper delicately into her jeans pocket she pulled on her jacket and rushed out the door, only to run into her older brother. Glen looked down at his little sister, a concerned look in his eye that wasn't normal. Placing a firm hand on her shoulder he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I don't know what's going on with you right now sis. I've hardly seen you since we came here, we're all worried sick but... I just want you to know I'm always here if you wanna talk. Or if you'd rather someone more sensitive there's always Clay, you know he'd be happy to help" Glen proclaimed as he squeezed the shocked blonde and kissed her forehead lightly. Spencer giggled but was pretty taken aback. Finally he let go of her, grinning as he little sister shook her head but smiled back just happy to have such a great older brother, he really did come through when it counted.

"I'm fine Glen, really... but thanks. That means a lot to me" she replied awkwardly, hugging him briefly one last time before hurrying off down the hall "I'll catch you at dinner!". Glen watched her go gladly, quickly whipping his eyes and hurrying off too. Spencer jogged quickly down the stairs to the front desk, checking her watch as she waited for an old couple that where checking in. It was already 11:15am, she hoped Ashley wasn't already up and gone. Finally she got to the front looking up to meet Aiden's eyes and cringing obviously, great, just what she needed right now.

"Could you please tell me the number of Ashley's room?" she asked sweetly, looking up at him with big blue bird eyes and hoping to god it would work. Aiden glared back at her sourly and she sighed, he was going to make it hard and she knew it.

"Last name?" he asked with a sly smile. '_Damn!'_ Spencer cursed herself for not asking Ashley her last name.

"Come on Aiden you know who I'm talking about" she retaliated angrily. Aiden laughed, ruffling his raven hair with a sweep of his hand and shaking his head at the fuming blonde.

"I'm sorry miss I don't know what your talking about" he shrugged, turning back to his computer and ignoring her happily. With one last glare Spencer turned and left to wait by the pool, Ashley would come down sometime surely, and then Spencer would give her the note and... Then what? She had no idea, she had hopes and fears about it but all and all she hadn't a clue what would happen after she slipped the note into Ashley's soft hand. She sighed, slumping in the deck chair and closing her eyes. She'd just have to wait and see...

Ashley watched the cute blonde from high above, a smile creeping onto her face as she suddenly had a brilliant idea. Rising to her feet and forcing herself to take her eyes off the napping girl she sprinted back to her hotel room to get what she needed, she wanted this to be perfect.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete, I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_" the girls sweet voice rang out around the pool side, her bracelet rattling as she plucked the strings. Spencer slowly opened her eyes, sitting up and looking around to find the source of the angel's voice. Her eyes set upon a beautiful brunette grinning at her happily as she approached, guitar in hand. Spencer opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"_I'm falling even more in love with you, I'm letting go of all I've held on to_" she sung as she stood across from the speechless blonde. Spencer blushed, brushing the wisps of hair from her face shyly as Ashley came closer,

"Ash..." she tried to get out but the brunette continued.

"_I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you_" she finished, laying the guitar down gently on the chair beside her and reaching up to take the blonde's face gently in her hands. Spencer could feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest and was sure everyone else could hear it too as Ashley closed the gap between them. But the moment their lips met Spencer forgot anything and anyone but Ashley existed. Her hand moved over her hips to sit lightly on her small of her back, pulling her closer. The kiss wasn't heated and filled with lust and soft and gentle and loving. Ashley slowly pulled away, tucking Spencer's blonde hair behind her ears tenderly.

"Ash I... have something for you. This pretty much sums up what I think and feel right now cos... I can't really say it" she muttered nervously, pressing the piece of paper in Ashley's palm "here... read it". Spencer's diamond eyes stayed locked on Ashley's as she carefully unfolded the paper to read it.

* * *

**BWA HA HA HA HA! Sorry... lol, a new update will come soon I promise :)**


	9. Be Still My Heart

_**A/N:** Ok I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't written any in ages!! . So here's a speacially long update - lol I got completley hooked on Gabpay recently since I haven't had my Spashley fix :( Cant WAIT till South Of Nowhere starts up again, I'm DIEING! Anyway so here, I finally posted :) And you better be happy:P_

**And when I left you where fast asleep, **

**Tangled in the sheets **

**And on the bus I could have sworn it was all a dream **

**that didn't happen to me... **

**...And I thought be still my heart **

**This could be a brand new start **

**With you **

**And it will be clear **

**If I wake up and your still here **

**With me, in the morning **

**_Be Still My Heart - The Postal Service_ **

Ashley felt the static between their fingers as Spencer pressed the rough paper into her hand nervously. She wasn't sure what to think, she'd just sung her guts out and told her everything in front of every one and Spencer had just written in down. It seemed so much simpler and Ashley was wondering why she hadn't though of it. But what was she going to say? The brunette tried to hide that her hands where trembling as she unfolded it slowly, taking a deep breath and looking down to read the small, incredibly neat writing. It said only one thing, the one thing that summed it all up, everything Spencer felt and thought about this whole thing:

_I Love You_

Ashley smiled, pulling the blonde into a tight hug and squeezing her till she could hardly breath. Spencer laughed, hugging her back before pulling back to catch her breath.

"Sorry..." Ashley giggled, putting a soothing hand on the coughing girls back. Spencer looked back up at her with a broad smile, shaking her head at the comment.

"Don't be!" she whispered as she planted a small kiss on Ashley's cheek lightly "does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" she asked, blue eyes shining up at Ashley innocently. Ashley smiled back at them and nodded to confirm, sealing it with a soft kiss that made Spencer heart flutter.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast!" Ashley declared, leading her back away from the pool and into the lobby. Spencer laughed and the brunette turned back to her with raised eye brows.

"Don't you mean lunch?" she asked but Ashley only shook her head at the sweet blonde beside her.

"Nope, I mean breakfast... god I'm hungry" and her stomach rumbled in agreeance, making Spencer giggle as they walked into the dining area and Ashley linked their hands, weaving her fingers in between the blonde beside her's. _'A perfect fit'_ she thought to herself as she looked down at their interlocked hands and grinned happily. This was the best day... ever!

**_A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S_ **

"Oh god..." Spencer groaned as she lay on her bed clutching her stomach "I shouldn't have eaten so much!" she exclaimed and Ashley giggled, nodding in agreement as she crawled over the doona so she was next to Spencer. In the faint light of the high midday sun that managed to squeeze through the gaps in the curtain, Spencer really looked like an angel. But then again, she always looked like an angel to Ashley. The brunette sighed and brushed wisps of golden blonde hair out of the other girls face tenderly, tucking them back behind her ears with a smile.

"Watcha thinking about?" she whispered to the blonde beside her. Spencer just grinned back up at her, blushing lightly. A moment of silence settled comfortably over them as Ashley smiled and waited for Spencer to answer her. Finally she gave in with a sigh and an adorable pout.

"You..." she whispered back "as per usual..." she couldn't help but smile as she uttered the words and watched the brunette beside her blush as well. The blonde opened her mouth to speak again but before she could get the words out Ashley stopped her, placing a soft kiss upon her silken red lips. As the kiss got more passionate, the brunette steered her body over, maneuvering it to on top of the small blondes as she grinned into the kiss sheepishly. Romance, love, lust, it was everything Spencer had wanted from a summer romance. The person who it was with may not have been any where near what she had dreamed of, but Ashley was perfect. She was better than anything Spencer could ever have imagined, she was drop dead gorgeous, funny, sweet...

"Spencer honey, are you in here?" came her mothers voice from outside the door of her room. Spencer froze up as she herd her mother opening the unlocked door. _'Shit!'_ She cursed, breaking the kiss and looking up at Ashley worriedly. The brunette got the idea, quickly rolling off of the girl beneath her and making herself comfortable on the bed, arms beneath her head as she grinned at the blonde. Her cheeks where flushed bright red, her hair slightly messy and her clothes wrinkled, a mirror image of Spencer next to her.

"Oh you are here honey, I was just looking for you! And Ashley, it's good to see you again" Paula entered the room, giving them both warm smiles as she walked over and pulled open the blinds, letting the bright sun light flood in "What are two gorgeous girls like you doing inside on a simply beautiful day like this. And when your at the beach too" she asked as she took a seat between them on the bed.

"Oh, just chatting Mrs Carlin" Ashley answered her sweetly. Spencer had to struggle to keep from giggling at this comment, and from blushing at the surge of memories that came to mind at that, she licked her lips as she smiled at Ashley from behind her mothers back. At this the brunette blushed and quickly looked down at her hands, staring at the intently. Paula looked from one girl to the other and smiled knowingly.

"Ah well, I'll leave you too it then" she said, rising to her feet and heading round towards the door before she was stopped by her daughter looking up at her quizzically, eye brows raised.

"Did you actually come here to ask me something?" she laughed at her mother. Ashley had to stop herself from sighing. As nice and Spencer's mum was, right now she just wanted her out of there so they could have some quality Ashley-Spencer alone time. At this thought she couldn't help but grin goofily.

"Ummm... actually I forget now sorry dear. But if I remember later I'll be sure to tell you at dinner" she resolved before blowing her daughter a kiss and closing the door behind her as she exited the room. As soon as she was out she lent back against the door with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"I hope this means they finally got together" she mumbled to herself before making her way back down the hall to find her sons.

"What's with the goofy grin?" Spencer laughed as she looked back at Ashley, leaning over to trace her smile slowly with her finger. Ashley's grin only widened as she pulled the blonde onto her lap and kissed her finger lightly.

"Why, **you** off course"

_**A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&S-A&**_S**_-A&S_ **

"Oh crap, dinner" Spencer sighed as she looked at the sleeping girl beside her and smiled, Ashley must have had as little sleep last night as she did "Psst, Ash" she whispered in the brunette's ear, brushing back a wisp of soft chocolate brown hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear gently. Slowly, Ashley opened her eyes to look up at the two blue orbs staring back at her and pout.

"What?" she asked tiredly as she snuggled closer into Spencer's body, resting her head in the crook of her neck. Spencer sighed, _'Don't pout!' _she thought _'don't look up at me with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes of yours, you'll make my heart melt!'_. Quickly swallowing and concentrating on her breathing she managed to slow her heart rate... a little, to answer.

"Dinner!" she laughed at the brunette "I need to go eat some with my family" she lent right in to whisper in the other girls ear, smiling as she knew she caused she shiver that ran through Ashley's entire body. She planted a light kiss on her forehead before sitting up and stretching out her sore arms.

"Are you coming or staying here?" she asked as she looked back down at the brunette and battered her eye lashes hopefully. Ashley just giggled sleepily.

"I'll wait for you here. I'm really not hungry, besides I don't think I could keep my hands of you for that long with you sitting right next to me" she added with a flirtatious grin "Go have fun and talk to you family, I need to catch up on some much needed Z's anyways" she shooed her out of the dimly lit room.

"Okay, okay... I'll see you in a bit then" Spencer sighed forlornly but the was no budging the brunette so she bid her farewell and headed down to dinner. The moment the blonde was gone Ashley could feel the space and the empty quiet left in the air. It wasn't the warm, comfortable silence hanging over her as she cuddled up next to Spencer. This silence was cold and lonely and oh so empty. With a sigh she opened her eyes and looked up, spotting an old t-shirt of Spencer's draped over the back of a chair. It was the same shirt she'd worn on the first day this summer, the first day she'd seen her in ever so long. She crawled out of bed and picked it up, holding it up to her face and breathing in deep. It smelt of Spencer, beautiful and calming and heavenly. And with that she crawled back into the bed, t-shirt still clutched in her hands as she curled up in the warmth of the blonde's doona.

Walking down the stairs it felt surreal. Every step made it feel more and more like another life time, a dream she'd had, and that any moment she'd wake up and it would all be over. That she'd wake up and realized none of it had happened, the most gorgeous girl in the world off course did not belong to her and she's never met the love of her life. She'd never really had the perfect summer romance.

Dinner; Silent. Boring. Quick. Dry. Tasteless. Spencer was in to much of a hurry to get back to the sleeping beauty in her bed up stairs. She had to make sure it wasn't a dream, that there was still a beautiful brunette tangled in her sheets. Making up a reason to leave she excused herself from the table, after only eating two eighths of a bowl of pasta and two pieces of broccoli. In a hurry she dashed up stairs. For some reason the stairs seemed longer this time, longer than ever before. It seemed so much further, but finally she made it, bursting through her bedroom door. Ashley looked up at the sudden noise and light bursting into the room and smiled.

"I knew you'd be back" she teased as she looked up at Spencer with deep brown, tired eyes and patted the bed next to her "hurry up, I'm cold and lonely in this bed all by myself" she whined. With a warm smile the blonde slipped of her shoes and crawled under the covers.

"Well come here then princess" she whispered to the brunette through the darkness as she gathered her in her arms and pulled her closer. Spencer lay awake, just listening to Ashley breathing in and out. But not for long as soon she gave in to sleep and rested her eyes, as scared as she was that if she closed her eyes when she opened them Ashley would be gone, she felt so safe in her arms, she knew nothing could go wrong. Slowly she drifted further into sleep, drifting through dreams. And the thoughts lingered on her mind...

_...Be still my heart, This could be a brand new start, With you. And it will be clear, If I wake up and your still here, With me, in the morning..._


	10. Too Lost In You

**_You look into my eyes, _****_I go out of my mind_**

**_I can't see anything, _****_Cos this love's got me blind..._**

**_...And my knees are weak_**

**_And my mouth Cant speak_**

**_Fell to far this time_**

**_Baby I'm too lost in you, _****_Caught in you_**

**_Lost in everything about you_**

**_So deep , _****_I can't sleep, _****_I can't think_**

**_I just think about the things that you do_**

**I'm too lost in you - Sugar babes**

Spencer lay in bed, eyes still closed as she dreamt and a smile spread across her face. She was, off course, dreaming of Ashley. She flung out an arm as she rolled over only to find an empty space in the bed beside her. The loss of the brunette snuggled in beside her certainly woke the blonde up. Slowly her soft blue eyes fluttered open to gaze sadly at the spot next to her where only hours ago the brunette had lay in her arms and slept.With a pout she sat up, rubbing her eyes in the bright light of the morning.

"Good morning my little angel" came a soft husky voice from the end of the bed. Spencer looked over to find Ashley watching her calmly, her legs crossed and still looking a little sleepy her self. Spencer gave her a grin and crawled out from under the warmth of the covers and into the brunette's lap.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked with a loud yawn, stretching her arms out and wrapping them around Ashley's waist instead. The brunette smiled back at her, planting a soft kiss upon the blue eyed girls forehead gentley and stroking down her long golden hair, tucking a loose strand behind the girls ear.

"I just wanted to watch you sleep" she smiled before planting another soft kiss, this time on the blondes lips "your absoloutley gorgeous when you sleep, but then your always gorgeous". Spencer couldn't stop grinning as she leant up to kiss the brunette again, loving the feel of Ashley's lips on hers, Ashley's hands on her waist, Ashley's body on top of hers... Ashleys kissed her back and Spencer could taste the orange juice she'd already had this morning while waiting around watching her sleep. As she leant back, falling onto the bed with Ashley on top of her, Spencer reached out to find the brunette's hand with her own and link them, intertwining their fingers. They where made to fit together, their hands, their mouths, their bodies. They where like a jigsaw puzzle, and now Spencer had found her missing pieces and she was whole. She grinned, pulling back to stare lovingly into the brunette above her's chocolate brown eyes.

"Breakfast?" she asked softly, not wanting to break the gorgeous moment but a rumble of her stomach had already done that. She was starving this morning. Ashley laughed as the blonde's stomach made another pleading groan for food.

"Sure thing, come on" she grinned and rose to her feet leading Spencer by the handoff the bed and out the door, closing it quietly behind her. It was only nine in the morning after all, people where still sleeping. Usually that would have been her, still curled up in the warmth of her doona till well past midday. But not today, not when she'd spent the night with Spencer. As much as she'd have loved to just lie in her arms for hours, the blonde looked so cute lying there sleeping, Ashley just wanted to watch her sleep.

"What do you feel like this morning?" Ashley asked Spencer with a wide grin that spread from one ear to the other. The blonde beside her gave ashleya quizical look and giggled. Her hand felt warm inside the brunette's as she pulled her closer and wrapped her arm around her waist. Ashley smiled, drapping her's across the small blonde's shoulders.

"I feel like... french toast with lots of icing sugar, fresh blue berries and rasberries and a large glass of fresh orange juice" she joked as they made their way down the stairs. Ashley nodded.

"Mkay, sure" she smiled as she began to whip out her flashy silver mobile. Spencer raised her eyebrows at the brunette waiting for her to laugh and say 'just kidding' but she never did. She continued to call a very flashy reasturant on the other side of town to check they had a table ready. At the mention of her name they found one quick smart.

"This is Ashley Davies" she told them. The blonde beside her froze. Davies? How come she'd never known her last name before now?? She'd met her, befriended her, fell for her, kissed her and found out they where old friends from back a long time ago. And Only now had she found out the girls last name. And such a familiar one to... Davies. Where had she heard that name before? And then it dawned on her. Ever so slowly it sank in till the blonde realized and gasped, turning to Ashley.

"Your Raife Davies daughter?" she exclaimed excitedly. The brunette cringed at the term, covering the phone with her hand to answer. She'd never really wanted Spencer to know. If she did, how would Ashley ever know she really just liked her for her? How would she know she wasn't just like Aiden, trying to get in on a bit of the fame and the money.

"Yea" she answered with a heavy sigh. Spencer furrowed her brow. Why did she sound so unhappy about that? It was so cool. Not only was she this amazing, goreous, funny, sweet, awesome person who had he most amazing voice she'd ever heard. But she had a totally cool dad and she was bloudy rich.

"What's the matter Ash?" Spencer asked her softly, not wanting the person on the other end to hear her question or the deep concern in her voice. The moment Ashley's smile disapeared so did Spencer's. The moment her mood went from extatic to depressed so did Spencer's. Their hearts connected by a wire, what one felt so did the other. Ashley just looked away, uncovering her phone to continue her conversation with who ever was on the other end waiting patiently.

"Sorry about that. Yep... yep. Thank you, we'll be there with in half an hour" she agreed before hanging up and flipping the phone shut. The blonde reached out and grabbed her hand before she could slip it into her pocket with her phone.

"What's up?" the blonde insisted, but Ashley only brushed her off, putting a fake smile on like nothing had ever happened. This was one realationship she didn't want to be ruined by who her father was. This was one person she didn't want to loose, she couldn't loose.

"Nothing, don't worry gorgeous. I'm fine" she grinned, leaning in to kiss Spencer softly on the lips. The blonde couldn't help but grin back, her brain and heart melting simultaneously as the brunette's lips met hers and she forgot everything except the stunning girl kissing her. And every fear and worry melted away with the rest of the world as she stood wrapped in Ashley's arms. She'd never felt better than right now, right here.

"Good!" Spencer finally managed to mumble as they linked hands and began to head down the stairs "so where exactly are we going??" she asked curiously to receive only a sly grin from the brunette in reply "no fair!! Come on you have to tell me!!" she whined. Ashley just shook her head as she lead the blonde out into the car park next to the grand hotel. And no matter how adorable Spencer looked as she pouted and crossed her arms moodily Ashley just laughed and wouldn't say a word about where she was taking her.

"Come on, just get in the car" the brunette giggled, opneing the door for the blonde to get in. Spencer sighed and climbed in onto the black leather seats and smiled. She'd never been in a car like this. And with a driver too, she still couldn't believe Ashley had gone to all this trouble just for her. She would have been happy with cereal at the breakfast bar, or even a nice picnic on the beach. The brunette slid in the seat next ot her, closing the door behind them and grinned. The blonde looked up at her innocenelty, reaching out her hand to grasp Ashley's shirt and slid her hand under it as she pulled her closer. The brunette blushed, grazing up at the driver who was completley preoccupied not even noticing what the two girls where doing and smiled. Spencer planted a soft kiss on her cheek and Ashley shivered, feeling the blondes hot breathe down her neck as she hovered over her before leaning right in to whisper in her ear.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?". Ashley laughed, taking Spencer face gently in her hand and kissing her, pushing her back so she was lying flat on her back on the seat and smiled, shaking her head. The blue eyed girl pouted, her bottom lip trembling as she tried to get the girl above her to confess all. Ashley swallowed loudly, leaning in to take the blonde's quivering lip in her mouth and tangling her fingers in her golden curls.

"Nope".


End file.
